Monster
Monster ist der Sammelbegriff für die Kinder und Nachkommen von Eve, der Mutter aller. Es gibt aber auch andere Kreaturen die zwar als Monster bezeichnet werden, aber nicht mit Eve verwandt sind bzw. von ihr abstammen. Grundsätzlich handelt es sich um übernatürliche Wesen mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften, die häufig auf der Jagd nach Menschen sind, um zu überleben. Nach ihrer Vernichtung kommen ihre Seelen dabei weder in den Himmel noch in die Hölle. Stattdessen landen sie, in der Regel, im Fegefeuer. Liste der Monster Alphas Alphas sind die allerersten ihrer Art und direkte Nachfahren von Eve. Alphas sind stärker als jeder andere ihrer Spezies. Sie sind die Schöpfer des Rests ihrer Rasse und als solche die unangefochtenen Führer ihrer Art. *Alphavampir *Alphaformwandler *Alphawerwolf *Alphaskinwalker *Alphadschinn Elite Monster Diese Monster sind am stärksten, weil sie entweder physisch stärker sind als der Rest (so wie Drachen) oder so einzigartig sind, dass es schwer für Jäger ist, sie zu jagen. *Drachen (selten) *Phönix (selten) *Jefferson Starships (ausgestorben) Hochrangige Monster Diese Monster sind stärker als die Mehrheit der Monster, gehören aber nicht zu den stärksten. *Formwandler *Vampir *Werwolf *Dschinn *Arachne Medium starke Monster Diese Monster sind über dem Durchschnitt in Bezug auf Stärke und Macht. Sie sind auch in der Regel schwerer zu töten als normale Monster. *Rakshasa *Crocotta *Rugaru *Sirenen *Gespenst *Okami *Skinwalker *Khan-Wurm (selten) *Vetala *Nachzehrer *Bisaan Normal starke Monster Diese Monster gelten als die am einfachsten zu tötenden und besitzen in der Regel die schwächsten Kräfte. Trotzdem sind sie für Jäger immer noch gefährlich. *Fresskopf *Wechselbälger *Ghul *Kitsune *Pishtaco Andere Wesen Bei diesen Kreaturen handelt es sich um Monster, deren genauer Ursprung unbekannt ist. Sie sind jedoch auch sehr stark und meist sehr schwer zu töten. *Wendigo - Wendigos waren einst Menschen. *Tulpa - Sie entstehen durch reine Gedankenkraft. *Shtriga - Shtriga sind eine Art Hexe. *Zombie - Zombies entstehen durch einen Zauber und sind so nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Elfen - Elfen wurden von Oberon erschaffen und nicht von Eve. *Leviathane - Sie sind vor Eve entstanden. Sie sind jedoch in irgendeiner Weise mit ihr verwandt. *Amazonen - Sie wurden durch eine Gottheit und nicht durch Eve erschaffen. *Geflügelte Affen - Sie sind eine Art von Elfe, weswegen sie nicht mit Eve verwandt sind. *Golem - Ein Golem wird durch Zauberei erschaffen und stammt so nicht von Eve ab. *Schutzgeister - Die genaue Abstammung dieser Wesen ist unbekannt, doch scheinen sie mehr mit Magie und Hexen gemeinsam zu haben, als mit Eve. *Die Tollwütigen - Sie wurden von der Finsternis erschaffen. *Zanna - Der genaue Ursprung dieser Wesen ist unbekannt. *Qarin - Ihre Abstammung ist unbekannt. *Wurzel Klon - Sie werden von Hexen geschaffen. *Shedim - In der Hölle eingesperrte Wesen, deren Ursprung bislang unbekannt ist, jedoch vermutlich nicht bei Eve liegt. *Musca - Hybriden aus Mensch und Fliege, deren Ursprung unbekannt ist. *Kohonta - Kreaturen die durch einen Fluch geschaffen werden. Geisterähnliche Typen *Shojo - Shojos sind eine Art Geist und sind somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Banshee - Banshees sind eine Art Geist und somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Bösartige Banshee - Zwar eine abtrünnige Art, aber wie die normalen Banshees eine Art Geist und somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. *Seelenverzehrer - Seelenverzehrer sind eine Art Geist und somit nicht mit Eve verwandt. Halbgötter-Monster Diese Kreaturen sind zur Hälfte Monster und zur anderen Hälfte Götter. *Nordische Halbgötter (laut Gabriel:"Durch göttliche Begattung entstandene Monster) **Fenrir (vernichtet) **Narfi (vernichtet) **Sleipnir (vernichtet) *Griechische Halbgötter **Gorgonen ***Noah Ophis (vernichtet) Unbekannte Typen Das sind Monster, die in der Serie zwar bereits in Erscheinung getreten sind, doch über deren Eigenschaften so gut wie nichts bekannt ist. *Lamia (gejagt von Sam und Dean, aber nie in der Episode gesehen worden) *Eleanor Visyaks Spezies (es ist unbekannt welcher Rasse von Monstern sie angehört, da man sie nur in menschlicher Gestalt zu sehen bekam) *Gorilla Wölfe (erwähnt von Dean) *Edward Trentons Spezies (ernährt sich von Lebern) Nur erwähnte Monster (chronologisch nach ihrer Erwähnung sortiert) Das sind Monster deren Existenz (und teilweise deren Eigenschaften) bisher lediglich durch Erwähnung oder durch verbale Kommunikation bestätigt wurde. *Schwarzer Hund *Loch Ness Monster *Phantomangreifer (erwähnt von Sam und Dean in Menschenjäger) *Chupacabra *Bigfoot (erwähnt von Dean in Kriegsrecht und von Sam in Wunschdenken) *Gigantische Schildkröte (erwähnt von Odin und Zao Shen in Sein letzter Trick) *Sprites (dt. übersetzt: Böse Geister) (erwähnt von Marion in Kleine grüne Männchen) *Spriggans (erwähnt von Marion in Kleine grüne Männchen) *Boggarts (dt. übersetzt: Kobolde / dt. Bedeutung soviel wie Butzemann) (erwähnt von Marion in Kleine grüne Männchen) *Brownies (dt. übersetzt: Heinzelmännchen) (erwähnt von Marion in Kleine grüne Männchen) *Troll (erwähnt von Dean in Kleine grüne Männchen aber von Marion korrigiert zu "Großer Kobold") *Goblin (dt. übersetzt: Großer Kobold) (erwähnt von Marion in Kleine grüne Männchen) *Der Teufel von Jersey (erwähnt von Bobby in Du bist, was du isst) *Zwerge (Zwergengold erwähnt von Beau in Seelenhandel) *Frostriesen (Der Frostriese Ymir erwähnt von Mr. Vili in Seelenhandel) *Zahnfee (erwähnt von Garth in Southern Comfort) *Minotaurus (erwähnt von Sam in Rückkehr der Titanen) *Kraken (erwähnt von Crowley in Die erste Klinge) *Greif (erwähnt von Gadreel in Meta-Fiktion) *Flüsterer (erwähnt von Castiel in Baby) *Baku (erwähnt von Rufus in Geisterhaus) *Basilisk (erwähnt von Luther und Sam in Der Skorpion und der Frosch) Nicht Kanon *Selkies (nur in Supernatural: Caledonia) *Night Hag (dt. soviel wie Nachthexe) (nur in Supernatural: Night Terror) *Aswang (nur in Supernatural: Frischfleisch) *Chimära (nur in Supernatural: Cold Fire) *Harpyie (nur in Supernatural: Rite of Passage) *Obake (nur in Supernatural: Rite of Passage) *Oni (nur in Supernatural: Rite of Passage) *Trogs (nur in Supernatural: The Usual Sacrifices) *Werkatze (nur in Supernatural: Die Rückkehr der Toten) *Tzitzimitl (nur in Supernatural: Coyote's Kiss) *Borderwalker (dt. soviel wie Grenzschreiter) (nur in Supernatural: Coyote's Kiss) **Alpha Borderwalker (nur in Supernatural: Coyote's Kiss) *Nagual (Supernatural: Coyote's Kiss; Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Undine (nur in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Yeti (erwähnt in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Lebendes Haus (nur in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Zyklop (nur erwähnt in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Yama-otoko (nur erwähnt in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Hinoenma (nur erwähnt in Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) *Donnervogel (nur in Supernatural The Animation) *Pombero (nur in Supernatural The Animation) *Hupia (nur in Supernatural The Animation) *Kappa (nur in Supernatural The Animation) *Yam (nur in Supernatural The Animation) Hierarchie Alphas Bekannte Alphas: *Alphaformwandler (vernichtet) *Alphavampir (vernichtet) *Alphawerwolf (nur erwähnt/unbekannt) *Alphadschinn (nur erwähnt/unbekannt) *Alphaskinwalker (nur erwähnt/unbekannt) Rudel Obwohl viele Monster Einzelgänger sind, bilden einige, besonders die Intelligenten, Gruppen oder Rudel, wo sie in "Nestern" leben und zusammen jagen. Rudelanführer gelten als die Bosse dieser Gruppen. Dies ist nicht immer regulär, da einige es bevorzugen, sich auf sich selbst zu verlassen. Monster leben manchmal auch in Familiengruppen und so wie es auch bei Wechselbälgern ist, sind die Eltern die Anführer. Monster die in Rudeln leben *Dschinns *Drachen *Ghuls *Jefferson Starships *Musca *Nachzehrer *Skinwalker *Vampire *Vetala *Werwölfe Bekannte Gruppenführer Vampire: *Luther *Boris *Lenore *Dixon *Der Alte Mann *Desmond *Celia Skinwalker: * Rudelführer (Name unbekannt) Werwolf: *Reverend Jim Myers *Tasha Ein Monster werden Dies ist keine vollständige Liste, es zeigt einige der häufigsten Methoden ein Monster zu werden oder welche zu erschaffen. Von Eve Die effektivste Methode ist körperlicher Kontakt mit Eve, der Mutter aller. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit Menschen mit einer bloßen Berührung in Monster oder Hybriden zu verwandeln. Dies ist vermutlich auch die Art wie die meisten Alphas erschaffen wurden. Von anderen Monstern Die häufigste Methode ist jedoch nur die sexuelle Fortpflanzung mit oder - zwischen Monstern. Werwölfe werden größtenteils durch einen Biss erschaffen, aber durch Paarung mit anderen Werwölfen ist dies möglich. *'Gebissen werden' - Werwölfe, Skinwalker und Jefferson Starships können ihren Fluch durch Bisse, an Menschen weiter geben. *'Gendefekt' - Einige Monster können sich genetisch reproduzieren ohne andere zu infizieren. Das ist nicht das gleiche wie die sexuelle Fortpflanzung zwischen Monstern, da in diesen Fällen auch normale Menschen Monster gebären können, so wie es bei Formwandlern und Rugarus der Fall ist. Sie sind lediglich eine Laune der Natur. *'Durch Transfusion' - Die Beimischung von Vampirblut mit dem eines Menschen, kann Menschen in Vampire verwandeln. *'Durchs Trinken' - Viele Menschen verwandeln sich auch, wenn ihr Körper das Vampirblut oral aufnimmt. *'Durch Gift' - Das Gift einer Arachne kann ihre Opfer in Arachnen verwandeln. Anders *'Kannibalismus' - Jahrelanger Konsum von Menschenfleisch kann jemanden in einen Wendigo verwandeln. Allgemeine Attribute Viele Monster teilen die selben Eigenschaften und Charakterzüge. *'Ernähren sich von Menschen' - Die meisten, wenn nicht alle Monster, ernähren sich von Menschen - sei es unser Blut, Fleisch, bestimmte Organe, Seelen oder alle Vier. Nur Shojos, Sirenen und Phönixe scheinen sich nicht von Menschen zu ernähren. Sie töten sie einfach nur. Es wurde noch nie gesehen wie ein Formwandler Menschen aß, oder auch nur die Absicht hatte es zu tun, obwohl der Leviathan Edgar behauptet hat, dass zumindest einige Formwandler es taten. Einige Monster sind auch sehr wählerisch und essen nur bestimmte Menschen. Drachen fressen Jungfrauen, Fressköpfe fressen Kinder, jeder Okami frisst nach seinen eigenen Vorlieben, Shtriga ernähren sich von Kindern und junge Wechselbälger ernähren sich von Müttern, während die älteren auch Kinder fressen. *'Nicht-menschliche Augen' - Formwandler, Jefferson Starships, Werwölfe, Kitsunen, Skinwalker, Wendigos, Skinwalker, Vetalas, Drachen, Rugarus, Dschinns, Pishtacos und Rakshasas können durch ihre seltsamen Augenfarben identifiziert werden, obwohl es einige bestimmte Bedingungen erfordert, um erkannt zu werden (So blitzen die Augen von Formwandlern gelb auf, wenn man sie durch eine Kamera betrachtet.) *'Krallen' - Werwölfe, Shojos, Kitsunen, Skinwalker (in Hundeform), Wendigos, Drachen, Fressköpfe und Lamias, haben alle messerscharfe Krallen. *'Fangzähne' - Vampire, Werwölfe, Okamis, Jefferson Starships, Wendigos, Skinwalker, Crocottas und Vetalas besitzen monströse Zähne. Vampire and Vetalas benutzen sie um das Blut ihrer Opfer zu trinken, alle anderen verwenden sie um Menschen zu zerfleischen. *'Superstärke' - Alle Monster besitzen ein gewisses Maß an übermenschlicher Kraft. So können sie einige Menschen mit einer Hand heben oder Stahlketten zerbrechen, die mögliche Ausnahmen sind Sirenen, Drachen, Werwölfe, Shojos, Rugarus, Vampire, Jefferson Starships und Wendigos gehören zu den stärksten Monstern. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Viele Monster sind viel schneller als Menschen und können sich so unbemerkt an ihre Beute schleichen oder überholen sie, wenn es zu einer Verfolgungsjagd kommt. Skinwalkers, Rugarus, Werwölfe, Vampire, Kitsunen, Jefferson Starships, Dschinns, Crocottas, Drachen (während sie fliegen), und Wendigos besitzen diese Fähigkeit, aber Wendigos sind die schnellsten Monster. *'Gestaltwandeln' - Eine Fähigkeit von vielen Monstern ist die Fähigkeit ihre Gestalt zu verändern. Einige Monster wie Formwandler, Sirenen, Rakshasas, und Jefferson Starships können sich in alles verwandeln was sie wollen, während andere da nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten haben. Drachen, Crocottas, Wechselbälger, Shtrigas, Phönixe, Kitsunen, Skinwalkers und Dschinns können nur zwischen ihrer wahren Gestalt und der eines Menschen hin und her wechseln. Einige Monster haben bestimmte Anforderungen zu erfüllen oder ihre Verwandlungen haben Beschränkungen. So sind Werwölfe die einzigen Monster die ihre Transformation nicht steuern können. Trivia *Staffel 8 und Staffel 10 waren bisher die einzigen Staffeln, in denen keine neue Rasse von Monstern vorkamen. Dafür führten sie jedoch neue Unterarten von Monstern ein. **In Staffel 8 wurden die reinblütigen Werwölfe und Dschinns, die sich von Angst ernähren, eingeführt. **In Staffel 10 wurde eine neue Art des Khan-Wurms bekannt. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13